ff14_shivafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Claude Van'damme
"Ärgert dich dein Auge, so reiß es aus. Ärgert deine Hand, so hau sie ab. Ärgert dich deine Zunge, so schneide sie ab und ärgert dich deine Vernunft, so werde religiös..." Wer diesen Elezen übersieht, muss offenbar ein ernstzunehmendes Problem mit seiner Sehkraft haben. Denn dieser Dunkelelb misst stolze zwei Meter an Körpergröße, im Stillen könnte man die Frau bemitleiden, welche diesen hochgewachsenen Sprössling auf die Welt gesetzt hat... Bereits auf dem ersten Blick kann man feststellen, dass es diesem Zeitgenossen an Modegeschmack zu fehlen scheint. Claude zieht Platten- und Kettenpanzer einer edlen Garderobe vor. "Probiers mal mit Gemütlichkeit, mit Ruhe und Gemütlichkeit!" ist ein Ratschlag, der unbeachtet an ihm vorbeizog. Da er - immer, wenn es ihm möglich ist - mit Bewaffnung umherzieht, macht der Elezen auch nicht gerade den vertrauenswürdigsten Eindruck. Vorzugsweise trägt er Schwerter, Bihänder aus den erlesensten Metallen, mit sich herum. Fassen wir es also nochmal zusammen: Er ist groß, bis an die Zähne bewaffnet und schaut - in den meisten Fällen - mit seinen tiefblauen Augen recht grimmig drein. Drei Schlüsselqualifikationen für einen blutdurstigen Triebtäter. Das dieses Geschöpf auch Kampferfahrung hat, lässt sich durch die vielen Narben, die ihm ins Fleisch geschnitten wurden, grob erahnen. Die Zeit hat deutliche Spuren an Claude hinterlassen. Früher war er bestimmt ein ganz hübscher Kerl, doch inzwischen lässt er sich - sichtbar - gehen. Seine pechschwarze Mähne hat schon lange nicht mehr einen Barbier gesehen, ebenso wie der fröhlich vor sich dahinsprießende Bartwuchs. Seine Haut ist vom Schein der Sonne braungebrannt, ein Indiz dafür, dass er viel Zeit in der freien Natur verbracht hat. Hauptsächlich das, was er bei sich trägt. - Also Ausrüstung und Bewaffnung. Vielleicht auch ein Pausenbrot. Aber er nennt auch ein Reittier sein "Eigen", obwohl die Beziehung zu diesem Tier sehr speziell ist. Es handelt sich nämlich eher um ein Zweckbündnis, denn das Ross ist viel zu stolz, um sich besitzen zu lassen. Vor vielen Jahren rettete er einem Einhorn das Leben, welches sich seitdem - hin und wieder mal - dazu bequemt, den Ritter auf dem eigenen Rücken zu tragen. Es heißt "Pferdinand". Inhalt der Taschen *Ein paar Fussel Lose Knöpfe (Wird manchmal auch als Währung benutzt) Schokoladentaler (Wird manchmal auch mit echter Währung verwechselt) Echte Gilmünzen (Falls der Betrugsversuch auffällt) Siegelring mit Gravur. "Lache und die Welt lacht mit dir, weine und du weinst allein." Das Wesen dieses Elezen ist ziemlich ruhig. Er agiert größtenteils sehr introvertiert, ist also nicht besonders mitteilungsbedürftig. Als wolle dieses Geschöpf nichts von dem Rest dieser Welt - und ihren Problemen - wissen. Als hätte er den Kreislauf des Werden und Vergehens satt. Wie es sich für einen Exzentriker gehört, wurde er zunehmend zynischer. Auch der fiese Eufel, der sich Alkohol nennt, hat seinen Beitrag dazu beigesteuert. Claude war eine Zeit lang ein chronischer Säufer, was seine Sozialkompetenz nur noch weiter verschlechtert hat. Er entwickelte die Marotte, seine Gedanken frei auszusprechen. Ehrlich und schonungslos. Erfahrungen und Erlebnisse in der Vergangenheit haben seine Charakterzüge stark geprägt, aber dazu kommen wir später... Inzwischen hat er einigen Süchten und Lasten abgesagt, vielleicht ist er ja ein weningugänglicher geworden. Oder auch nicht? + Er kann das Alpabet lückenlos rülpsen. + Und hat eine militärische Grundausbildung hinter sich. + Besitzt Jahrzehnte lange Erfahrung im Kampf. Ob auf Schlachtfeldern, im Duell oder in Kneipenschlägereien. Dementsprechend ist er auch trainiert und ambitioniert. + Der Elezen ist auch belesen, es handelt es also nicht nur um einen geldgierigen Schläger, sondern um einen Mann mit Prinzipien. - Die Blütezeit seines Lebens neigt sich dem Ende zu und die ersten, körperlichen Gebrechen machen dem Kämpfer zu schaffen. Die schlaflosen Nächte häufen sich und beschwören Kopfschmerzen herauf. Auch der Rücken macht ihm zu schaffen. - Claude ist ein geborener Skeptiker. Er glaubt nicht, dass ihm aus Zufall etwas Gutes widerfahren kann. Daher wird dieser Elezen auf Schritt und Tritt von Misstrauen begleitet, er vertraut hauptsächlich seinem Schwert. - Hat nie sein Seepferdchen gemacht. Oder in anderen Worten: Er kann nicht schwimmen. - Besitzt nur wenig Einfühlungsvermögen, die Trauer anderer Wesen kann er nur in den seltensten Fällen verstehen oder nachvollziehen. In Eozea hält sich dieser Bursche ziemlich bedeckt, daher kursieren auch nur herzlichst wenig Gerüchte über Claude. Es ist nur bekannt, dass er für genügend Gil zu einigen Schandtaten bereit ist. Und das er sich gerne in Gasthäusern herumtreibt. Da er vielen nur als unfreundlicher Ritter in Erinnerung zurückbleibt, vermutet man jedenfalls, dass seine Absichten alles andere als gut sind. Er verdient sich seine Brötchen als Tagelöhner. Man kann ihn also anheuern, wenn der Auftrag und vorallem die Bezahlung nicht nicht zu besch... eiden ist. Auch sein Name kann einen Anlass für ein Gespräch bieten. Jedenfalls für einen gebürtigen Ishgarder. Denn das Haus "Van'Damme" war zwar nicht sehr groß und einflussreich, aber dennoch bekannt. Insbesondere durch "die große Tragödie". Dazu gibt es mehr im folgenden Abschnitt. (( So! Wenn man bis hierhin tatsächlich gelesen hat, gibt es von mir einen Gute-Nudel-Stern. ~ Jedoch bin ich der Überzeugung, dass man sich Hintergrundinformationen selbst erspielen sollte. Das RP wird doch wesentlich interessanter, wenn man selbst nicht direkt ahnen - oder wissen - kann, wie der Spielpartner reagiert. Oder warum er ist, was er ist. Doch relevante Ereignisse in Claudes Vergangenheit könnten sogar der ishgarder Öffentlichkeit bekannt sein. Wenn man damals denn zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort war. Denn dieser Elezen wurde mit heller Aufregung gejagt und gesucht, sogar eine hohe Belohnung wurde auf seinen Kopf ausgesetzt. ~ Ich fände es interessant, wenn ihn die Vergangenheit doch noch eines Tages einholen würde. Vielleicht können auch Wesen, die des Transzendierens mächtig sind, einen Einblick auf seine Vergangenheit erhaschen... )) Akt I - "Es werde nicht." ... Selbst die unscheinbarsten Dinge können zum Verhängnis werden. In diesem Fall war es eine Flasche Wein, die dem geachteten Grafen Van'damme die Reue lehrte. Mit der fröhlichen Heiterkeit eines Betrunkenen ließ er es sich auf dem Bankett gut gehen, ehe er die Kontrolle über Muttersprache, Selbstbeherrschung und Gleichgewichtssinn verlor. Dafür war das Erwachen am Folgetag nur umso ernüchternder. Der schmerzende Schädel war unerträglich, doch damit war es nicht genug. Er wachte auf. Neben einer fremden Frau, in einem fremden Haus, in einem fremden Ort. Wieso musste er auch so übertreiben? Es war ein Ausrutscher, ein Versehen, ein Faux Pas. Ein kurzer Anflug von Schwäche, der - jedenfalls von seiner Seite aus - totgeschwiegen werden sollte. Er verschwand ohne sich von seiner Liebschaft zu verabschieden, in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihn vergessen würde. Nach neun Monaten war Graf Edmont der Überzeugung, dass sein Geheimnis nie herauskommen würde. Doch dann stand sie vor der Türschwelle... Jung, hübsch, mit einem traumhaften Augenpaar, in dem man sich nur zu gerne verlieren würde... und mit einem kleinen Bündel in den Armen. Sie brachte ihm sein eigen Fleisch und Blut. Ein Kind, frisch zur Welt gekommen. Eigentlich ist ein Nachkomme ein gutes Omen. Die Hirachie wird fortgesetzt, der Name weitergetragen. Kinder sind immerhin die Zukunft. Doch in diesem Fall war dem nicht so. ~ Dieser unehelich entstandene Bastard drohte den guten Ruf des Hauses "Van'damme" zu beschmutzen. Aus diesem Grund konnte Edmont seine Liebschaft nicht wieder einfach so gehen lassen... A'sharis Nuarell war der Name der Schönheit, die - noch am Abend des gleichen Tages - verstarb. Die Bluthunde jagten sie und ließen nicht sehr viel von ihr übrig. Eine drastische Situation erfordert eben drastische Lösungen. Jedenfalls war er dieser Überzeugung. Edmont war nicht gerade für sein großes Herz bekannt. Als Adeliger war er der Ansicht, dass er dem "normalen Volk" von Grund auf überlegen ist. Brachte man ihm nicht genügend Demut entgegen, war es nichts Besonderes, wenn man sein Leben verlor. Diese Selbstüberzeugung war aber auch seine Schwäche. Trotz des Drängens seiner Frau Gabrielle, die den ungewollten Sohn tot sehen wollte, konnte er ihn nicht töten. Er war aus seiner Lende entsprungen und war daher ein Teil von ihm. Etwas, das er selbst geschaffen hat... Akt II - "Lügen im Sonderangebot" Claude. Offiziell wurde er als adoptierter Sohn in dem feinen Hause aufgenommen. Seine Eltern waren mit dem Graf verwandt und verstarben auf tragische Art und Weise. So sagte man es ihm, als aus dem Kleinkind ein Junge wurde. Hauptsächlich wurde er nur wegen seines Namen geduldet. Er gehörte nicht richtig dazu, konnte aber auch nicht einfach im nächstbesten Brunnen ertränkt werden. Gabrielle, seine Ziehmutter, war sich aber nicht für einige Mordversuche zu schade. Sie warf den Jungen in einen Waschzuber mit kochend heißem Wasser, gab ihm nur die Reste zu essen und schloss ihn oftmals aus, damit er möglichst viel Zeit vor der Haustür verbrachte. Und - hoffentlich - erfriert. Aber es sollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen, den Jüngling um sein Leben zu bringen. Dennoch redete sie unaufhörlich auf ihren Gemahl ein, sodass er ihren Worten irgendwann nachgeben musste... Man schickte Claude fort, zur Ausbildung bei den Tempelrittern. Mit gerade mal sieben Jahren konnte der Elezen weder ein Schwert halten, noch eine Rüstung tragen. Aber dennoch akzeptierte man das Gesuch des Grafen und nahm den Kleinen als Knappen auf. Das Problem war gelöst, jedenfalls zeitweilig. Man hoffte insgeheim, dass der Sprössling bei der "ehrenhaften Verteidigung Ishgards" irgendwann ums Leben kommen würde. Nach dreizehn Jahren, ganz ohne jedes Lebenszeichen, war die Existenz von Claude gar schon in Vergessenheit geraten... Aus dem Jungen ist ein Mann geworden, kampferprobt und erfahren. Er hat bei den Besten gelehrt und wurde in den Reihen der Tempelritter in den höchsten Tönen gelobt. Im Kampf gegen die Drachen bewies er Mut und Standhaftigkeit. Nach dem Erreichen der anerkannten Volljährigkeit quittierte der Elezen den Dienst. Er wollte sich ganz seiner neuen Leidenschaft widmen: Amelié. Eine Bäckerstochter, die ihm vollkommen den Kopf verdreht hat. Es war Liebe auf dem ersten Blick. So mächtig und einnehmend, dass er für sie alles hätte stehen und liegenlassen. Sie wurden ein Paar, teilten ein Bett und gaben - nach nicht sehr langer Zeit - ihre Verlobung bekannt. Für sie legte Claude sein Schwert nieder und versprach, ~nie wieder~ zu töten. Und ~nie wieder~ zu hassen. Sie machte ihm zu einem besseren Mann, holte das Beste aus ihm heraus. Alles schien perfekt, wie ein Glück im Unglück. Akt III - Schatten der Vergangenheit Nach all der Aufregung war Graf Edmont sehr froh darüber, dass sich der Wirbel um seinen Nachkommen endlich gelegt hatte. Viele Jahre zogen ins Land, ohne das er auch nur das Geringste vom Verbleib des Bastards mitbekam. Der Hausherr war in der Zwischenzeit sehr fleißig gewesen. Es folgten zwei weitere Söhne, die er diesmal jedoch mit seiner Frau zeugte. Seine Söhne, Louis und Vincent, sollten die offiziellen Erben seines Hauses werden. Der Fortbestand des Namens - und auch des ehrenwerten Rufs der Van'dammes - war damit gesichert. Auch für ihn schien alles perfekt, bis ihn eines Tages ein Brief erreichte. Der Zorn kochte in ihm auf, als er laß, was da in seinen Händen lag... Es war eine Einladung, zu einer Hochzeit. "Der dreckige Bastard will eine Frau aus dem niederen Volk heiraten!", zischte es der Graf, ehe er das Papier zusammenknüllte. Eine Tatsache, die man so nicht akzeptieren wollte. Bereits am Folgetag zog Lord Edmont los, begleitet von fünf seiner besten Männer. Sie waren in göttlicher Mission unterwegs, um den Namen des Hauses "Van'damme" zu wahren. So lautete zumindest ihre Seite der Geschichte. In Wirklichkeit zogen sie los, um einer unschuldigen Frau das Leben zu nehmen. Zum Anbruch der Dämmerung trafen sie in dem kleinen Dorf namens Falkenhorst ein. Claude erwartete sie erst in einer Woche und selbstverständlich nur mit guten Absichten. Das war aber ein Trugschluss. Denn Edmont war nicht gekommen, um den Trauzeugen zu spielen, sondern eher, um zu richten. Die Holztür von Ameliés kleiner Hütte zerberstete förmlich, als sie von einem der Gardisten aufgetreten wurde. Dann hörte man die Schritte im Flur. Das Pärchen saß in der Küche. Sie waren gerade mit dem Abendessen fertig, als man den Krach an der Eingangstür hört. Da er geschworen hat, ein Leben in Frieden zu verbringen, besaß Claude nicht einmal ein Schwert. Dennoch wollte er den Einbrechern nicht mit leeren Händen gegenübertreten, behilfsmäßig wappnete er sich mit einem Besen... Die Tür ging langsam auf, ehe der selbsteingeladene Besuch sein Gesicht zeigte. Graf Van'damme höchstpersönlich stand in der beschaulichen Küche von Amelié. Die unfreiwillige Gastgeberin wirkte mit der Situation überfordert, auch Claude war über sein verfrühtes Auftauchen verdutzt. "O-Onkel Edmont...", stammelte er irritiert. Doch der Besuch erhob die Hand, streckte sie dem Jüngling entgegen und signalisierte ihm somit, besser den Mund zu halten. Der hochdekorierte Herr richtete seinen eindringlich starrenden Blick auf die Elezen. "Du meinst es also ernst...", meinte er leise, ehe er einen Schritt auf sie zusetzt. Als würde Amelié etwas Schlimmes befürchtet haben, wich sie einen Schritt zurück. Der Graf sprach derweil weiter. "... Dann erkläre ich euch zu Mann und Frau. Bis das der Tod euch scheide." Anstatt Reis zu werfen oder für eine Hochzeitsmelodie anzustimmen, griff Edmont zu einer ganz unorthodoxen Methode, um die Zusammenkunft der Liebenden zu feiern. Der Hochwohlgeborene höchstselbst zückte seine Klinge und holte zu einem schnellen Hieb aus, um der frisch Vermählten den Kopf von den Schultern zu schlagen. Claude erstarrte. Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages hat sich sein komplettes Leben verändert. Sie starb. Und obwohl er noch atmete, verstarb auch ein Teil des Elezen. Er schrie, zerbrach den Stiel des Besens über seinem eigenen Knie und stürmte auf seinen Vater zu... Die Tragödie begann also durch einen zersplitteren Besenstiel, der in den Kopf des Grafen gerammt wurde. Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn. Mit tobender Wut schlug Claude auf den Mistkerl ein, der sein Leben ruiniert ein. Rache kann durchaus befriedigend sein... Aber sie zieht auch ihre Konsequenzen mit sich. Die Gardisten nahmen den Sprössling in Gewahrsam. Er kam ins Exil und wurde von der päpstlichen Kurie zum Tode verurteilt... Der gewissenlose Mörder des Grafen wurde in eine Zelle geworfen, damit man ihn zunächst schön aushungern lassen konnte... Sobald er - physisch und psychisch - gebrochen sein würde, hätte man ihn in der Öffentlichkeit hingerichtet. Um ein Exempel zu statuieren. Um zu demonstrieren, was passiert, wenn man sich gegen die Obrigkeit auflehnt... Akt IV - "Stirb langsam" Die läutenden Glocken riefen zur höchsten Alarmbereitschaft auf. Normalerweise erklingen sie nur, wenn Drachen auf die Stadt zufliegen. Doch an diesem schicksalshaften Tag alarmiert man die Wache aus einem anderen Grund: Der Verräter, Claude Van'damme, war auf freiem Fuß. Offiziell war er ein Häretiker, vor dem man ausdrücklich warnte. Er habe kein Gewissen und hätte seinen Vater aus purer Mordlust getötet. Auf dem Weg zu seiner Hinrichtung konnte er sich aus dem Griff der Wachen befreien, um sich anschließend zu verdrücken... Seitdem wurde er nie wieder gesehen. ~ Obwohl der verbliebende Rest der Familie Van'damme alles daran setzte, um den Schandfleck ausfindig zu machen. Ein hohes Kopfgeld wurde ausgesetzt, welches sogar noch bis heute besteht. Sogar die Söhne Edmonts zogen los, um ihren Schöpfer zu rächen. Sie verließen Coerthas, um den Flüchtigen in ganz Eozea zu suchen... doch seit jeher wurde nie mehr etwas von ihnen gehört. Bild.png